yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Bakken
"The Fog-Beare''r", is both a shinobi and a member of Team Masho during the Dark Tournament. Appearance Bakken's Shinobi uniform is a long, black robe with a pointed hood and yellow markings. When he takes it off, he is dark skinned with numerous scars on his upper body. He has black hair, sporting a crew-cut. As for clothes, he wears an olive green loin cloth with a red belt and a black, round gem in the middle. Personality Bakken, like the others member of their team, wanted to live on the outside. He was willing to do this by any means, even beating up an opponent that was asleep. He was also rather thick-headed, almost getting him a spirit gun at the back of his head, but saved by Risho. Bakken appears to be quite a tough fighter, however, he is a true coward on the inside. He took advantage of a small loophole in the rules so that he may attack an unconscious Kurama, beating him mercilessly. Even Bakken's fighting style reflected his cowardice. His technique allows him to hide, taking cheap shots at his opponent, leaving them at his mercy. In the Japanese version, he even calls himself "Bakken-Sama", meaning "Lord Bakken"; showing how arrogant he is, a typical trait of D Class demons; as well as being sadistic enough to beat up on a helpless enemy. In the anime, he is even more shameless, as he tries to attack Yusuke when the spirit detective showed some mercy as Bakken begged for his life. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Bakken appears with the rest of Team Masho, after Team Urameshi had fought Dr. Ichigaki Team, and is pleased that Kuwabara, Genkai and Hiei were ineligible to fight, and recommended that Jin finish them off. However, Jin refused to fight on such unfair conditions, and when Bakken insisted on him playing by the setup, the former angrily told him to let go of him. Bakken would fight the third match, attempting to fight Kurama after his battle with Toya, even though he is still asleep. He mercilessly beats up Kurama, only to be stopped by Risho, as Yusuke was prepared to kill him. He throws Kurama on the ground and waits for the ten count. Afterwards, Yusuke steps up to fight him. Before the match even begins, Bakken begins grunting and sweating, his spirit energy catching Kuwabara's eye. Bakken's sweat becomes a dense white mist, which he uses to conceal his movements. He seems to have the upper hand, with Yusuke not even being able to block. Yusuke insults Bakken's strength, and fires a spirit gun as Bakken prepares to attack. Doing so doesn't kill Bakken, but eliminates the mist. Yusuke punches Bakken and breaks several ribs, then proceeds to attack him the same way he did Kurama. This knocks him out of the ring for longer than ten seconds. While his death was never confirmed, he was not seen among the group of survivors in previous teams (including Dr. Ichigaki and Bui). This heavily implies from broken bones that Yusuke either knocked him out or killed him. The latter seems more likely since he didn't appear in the manga chapter cover that showed all the survivors (including Risho and Dr. Ichigaki). Techniques/Moves Fighting Style '''Stealthy Coward': Bakken is sadistic and enjoys inflicting pain to bound and helpless enemies. He blinds his foes with his mist and takes several cheap shots at his foes. When he can no longer rely on his mist, he will even go as far as pretend to beg for mercy, just to trick his foes into letting their guard down, then strikes. *'White Mist ('ホワイト煙の阿修羅忍者法-蒸気 Shura Ninjutsu- Hakuen no Kiri "Asura NinjaTechnique- Vapor of White Smoke) Bakken condenses his sweat into a dense white mist. Bakken uses it to conceal his movements by releasing a torrent of wind for distraction which the opponent dodges and then Bakken strikes while they are midair, which is his only trick, as mentioned by Yusuke. Others have commented that it has a putrid smell. Trivia *Bakken's name translates to "Drawing one's sword." *Bakken is the only member of his team who does not make an appearance in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament. Category:Characters Category:Demons